


you're that small gust of wind

by rhicola



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola





	you're that small gust of wind

She’d always been really fond of Sherlock. Not always in a romantic way, but in a way that made her smile whenever he was happy. Because his happiness was important to her.

She was always fond of Sherlock. He was funny without meaning to be, incredibly intelligent, and despite what others said about him, good company. He was kind in the cruelest of ways.

She always had a thing for Sherlock. While everyone else couldn’t stand to be around him, she wanted him to notice her. She wanted to be on his mind the way that murders were. She wanted to be the reason he got excited and literally jumped at the very thought of a new case. She wanted to be his first thought waking up and last one dozing off.

Sherlock had always been that for her.

But she’d never say it. She didn’t matter anyway.

~*~*~*~

Molly was always on his mind the way that Mary was on John’s. The thought of her made his lips twitch up in a faint smile while silence enveloped a room. When he was bored, he fantasized about her like a teenage boy discovering his sexuality.

Molly did more than brighten his day. When she flickered through his thoughts, she was more than just an image. She was a conscience that scolded him when he was wrong, praised him for being right, and encouraged him when he was lost.

Molly was always quiet, but her absence of words was what intrigued him the most. He wanted to know what was on her mind, sometimes even begging her telepathically to voice her thoughts. She wasn’t easily read like Anderson or John or Graham. He couldn’t tell by the way she parted her hair whether she had a date later that evening, or by the color of her lipstick if she was feeling confident that day.

Molly was a mystery to him, one that he wanted to solve in more ways than one. The thought of examining her body, voice, thoughts, breaths—the very thought of her made his heart beat excitedly. She mattered more to him than she’d ever know.


End file.
